“Cloud computing” is a model for enabling ubiquitous, convenient, on-demand network access to a shared pool of configurable computing resources (e.g., networks, servers, storage, applications, and services). The shared pool of configurable computing resources can be rapidly provisioned via virtualization and released with low management effort or service provider interaction, and then scaled accordingly. A cloud computing model can be composed of various characteristics (e.g., on-demand self-service, broad network access, resource pooling, rapid elasticity, measured service, etc), service models (e.g., Software as a Service (“SaaS”), Platform as a Service (“PaaS”), Infrastructure as a Service (“IaaS”), and deployment models (e.g., private cloud, community cloud, public cloud, hybrid cloud, etc.). An environment that implements the cloud computing model is often referred to as a cloud computing environment.
In a typical cloud computing environment, a cluster of host computing systems provide services to clients. As an example, the host computing systems might operate virtual machines corresponding to the client. Conventionally, each cluster includes a local controller that functions to bootstrap a new host with the appropriate hypervisor and host agent, and thereafter assist in provisioning new virtual machines that operate over the hypervisor in the host.